


Unexpected Invitation

by ScarletxNight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Gen, M/M, WritersChallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: Jinyoung and Jackson are working as event planners. One of their high-stake and most difficult times is the Christmas season, where high officials or businesses book them.One of the main reasons, time is sparse and Jinyoung shouldn't be waiting for a tardy Jackson right before the weekend...Who would have thought, that working overtime and deep into the night makes him meet someone pretty interesting?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung & Jackson Wang
Kudos: 39





	Unexpected Invitation

13:00

"I swear I am going to kill you, if you are not here by two, Jackson. I will rip apart all your ugly base caps and then throw them into my cozy fireplace, while drinking hot chocolate with that useless intern of yours."

Jinyoung could hear huffing from the other side of the line, indicating, that Jackson had overslept once again and was currently rushing through the streets. "Jinyoung-ah! I am so, so sorry! BamBam needed help with his stuff and I have training on the weekends, so I got to bed at 5AM, I think? I don't know, I am sorry, really. Also, it's officially your useless intern, not mine. Sorry."

He sighed heavily, feeling sorry for his business partner and best friend but this had not been the first time and it would surely not be the last. Jackson Wang was a notorious yes-man to anyone asking for something. So, he might have been a headache, but a headache with the biggest heart possible.

"Jackson-ah, take it slow. I know you lent your car to Youngjae, so he could drive to his family. Taking the train at rush hour in the middle of December is the worst idea. See, if it's worth turning up today, okay? We still have some days left until D-Day, so please don't get yourself killed for coming up this secluded mountain villa."

Jackson's voice was a muffled "I am so sorry, Jinyoung. Love you. See you." Before he could hang up though, Jinyoung was startled, nearly yelping, when he heard a crash and then yelling. For goodness' sake. He took a deep inhale, sighed and then whispered lowly to his friend one last time: "I hate you for leaving me alone with these incompetent idiots. Gotta go now and save both our jobs."

The lanky boy was shaking and pale as a sheet, when Jinyoung walked over, taking in the damage, trying to supervise everything. It seemed their Christmas tree had a meeting with the window making Jinyoung anxious: "Did it leave scratches? Check the window before you start to move anything!" He couldn't imagine the sum of money it would cost to replace a window, that was as wide as half of the wall.

The men working on the tree profoundly apologized repeatedly as Jinyoung sighed, calming them down. Yugyeom, his intern bowed repeatedly as well, saying how he tried to catch it even sacrificing his hot chocolate for it but to no avail. Of course.

Nothing was going well and they only had three days left for one of the biggest events, they had ever planned and organized. This would be hell.

\--------------------------------------------

20:00

"Thank you for the hard work, yeah, I am fine. Thank you. See you tomorrow at nine. Have a good night!" Jinyoung tried to sound as positive as possible with more than 10 hours of work behind him. It had been crazily busy and hectic to place three huge trees inside the halls. Some rich enterprise tycoons throwing a Christmas banquet to impress their just as superficial and rich business partners. And here he thought Christmas was meant to be spent with family.

He was about halfway through the to-do list for the decorations and catering, when he heard a nearly silent 'click'. Now, Jinyoung was nowhere near superstitious but if a serial killer or vengeful ghost was going to kill him in the next minutes, he would haunt the hell out of Jackson and then those annoyingly over-rich people, thinking a high secluded mountain villa was the perfect location for a merry Christmas party!

Jinyoung barely looked up, determined to finish this list even if his corpse would be found the next day. He wasn't gonna leave behind work after sacrificing so much for this job. Sleep, meals, nerves and probably his life now. Steps could be heard, making Jinyoung go stiff. 'Ghosts don't exist and serial killers don't kill event planners. We don't make that much.' the pep-talk got less convincing with every step, now echoing through the big villa, coming closer. Jinyoung started to flinch in time with them, making himself as small as possible without letting go of his papers.

"Yes, I finished them. No, please get them yourself personally, I can't let then be delivered by anyone. Yeah, so please. Tell Mark-" Jinyoung must have yelped louder than he thought, when the person walked into the room, making the other flinch and curse awfully as he pulled his phone down, glaring into Jinyoung's direction. Now, Jinyoung had never met a serial killer but he prayed to god, that they were ugly and had big eyes. Looking dressed like a stinking ungroomed guy in tatters. Not like the most handsome man he had ever seen or dressed in a tailored suit with an expensive looking watch enlightened by the smartphone in his hand.

Yes, totally not serial killer material. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here? You have five seconds before I haul your ass out of here, calling the cops." Jinyoung frowned at the other, who looked more pissed than should be possible with a face like that. He shook his head, grabbing for his papers: "Do I look like a burglar? I am making a list of Christmas decorations for goodness' sake! You must be Mr. Lim, right?"

The other man stopped, slowly approaching Jinyoung as he stepped towards the dimmed lights, finally catching a glimpse of the other's face. Beautiful. The man, he supposed younger than him, was leaning over his papers, a jacket thrown over his shoulders. Jaebeom could only see less than half of his face but his heart picked up a beat from just that already. He cleared his throat loudly: "Yeah, that's me. And you are?"

Jinyoung got up, not stepping forward as he bowed deeply: " I am Park Jinyoung, the event planner you have assigned for your Christmas banquet on the 24th. I am just finishing some last things for today." Jaebeom blinked surprised, indeed, the event planning was booked under his name but it was his personal assistant, who had arranged everything. So, it was thanks to him all the way. Jaebeom bit his tongue, putting Youngjae's pay raise on the top of his list for tomorrow morning.

"It's really late, Jinyoung-sshi. Would you like for me to take you back into the city?" Jinyoung was baffled, how could he make such a drastic change in less than five minutes? Was he hearing things? "I can impossibly accept your offer, I have brought my own car, so no worries. I will head out in some minutes anyways, did you come for something specific?" Jaebeom was reminded, that he indeed had come for a reason, something more than just staring at the even manager.

"Ah, yes. Of course. Since you are here, could you maybe give me a short run down of your current status? And what's left to do, this will be way faster than for me to walk around and take a look." Jinyoung was pleased to hear, that the chaebol, he had cursed more than he could count already was more of a decent person than he thought. Someone, who actually cared about something that would be held under his company's name. "Of course, take a seat."

\--------------------------------------------

"Did you just say socks?" Jinyoung rolled his eyes at his client, what he would never do, if the man had not interrupted and corrected his list more than twenty times in the last...two hours. God, he had to go to sleep soon or he would turn into a wandering zombie the next day, when Jackson either came on time for once or ended up as his fireplace decoration. "Stockings. Christmas stockings to be exact. It's an American tradition and since you planned to dedicate the whole event to a company, that's located in LA, it will be a great sign of respect and attention to mix some western traditions into it."

Instead of bombarding him with questions and inquiring more info, the man in front of him was suddenly quiet. Jinyoung finally looked up to gaze into a confused face, that slowly lighted up: "You are truly well prepared, Jinyoung-sshi. It was a good decision to choose JJ Project for our company event. I hadn't thought of such details before." It must have been the tiredness taking over, when Jinyoung's mouth answered by itself right away: "That's why you have me" trying to take it back without losing all of his dignity.

Jaebeom laughed at the unexpectedly informal reply as he watched the other getting flustered: "Are you sure? You seem pretty tired though. Come, let me walk you to your car, Jinyoung." Again, it must have been the weariness, how else could Jinyoung explain ignoring being called informally by a stranger, a client, he had only met some hours ago? Sleep. He needed sleep. Agreeing to the elder's offer, Jinyoung packed his bag and followed him, trying to keep a steady pace beside him.

It was only, when they reached the parking lot, that Jaebeom turned around, his smile visible even in the mostly dark night. Jinyoung felt a tingle, he tried to suffocate right away. Nonononono. This was not right. Jackson would laugh his ass off, if he could see him now. And he kept saying, that Yugyeom was unprofessional even as an intern. "Jinyoung?" He looked up, falling out of his thoughts, when he realized how much closer the other was suddenly.

Why didn't he mind though? Sleep deprivation. Simple as that, Park. Jinyoung side stepped him, keeping his heart rate in check as he opened the driver's seat, getting inside. The older leaned down, opening the passenger's side as if he would get inside any moment but he didn't. "What is it, Jaebeom-sshi, I have to really get going." He heard the other sigh before he leaned further inside, arms steadied by the passenger's seat next to Jinyoung, making him feel the heat raise to his face.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you, that I enjoyed your company truly. It was fun. Drive safely and good night, Jinyoung-ah. I will see you around." Jinyoung's mouth fell open at the way his name had suddenly grown an endearment out of nowhere, making him stumble over his own words as they tumbled chaotically into a "Thanks, yes. Goodbye. Night. Thank you. Sorry. Bye." Not sparing the handsome man watching after him from the curb a glance, Jinyoung sped away, face heated. What had just happened??

It took him a while to calm down, when he finally did, Jinyoung turned on his radio. The music was an upbeat song he hummed along right away. After another curve down the mountain road a rustling from beside him caught his attention. On the former empty passenger's seat was a piece of paper. Frowning, Jinyoung inspected it closely after parking his car in his own parking lot nearly an hour later. His fingers smoothed over the pressed letters in the front, when he froze recognizing the paper.

It was an invitation card in ivory and deep green, sophisticated and simply aesthetic. Just the way his client had wanted them to be made and sent out for the upcoming event. A Christmas banquet he was currently having his hands full with. An invitation by Lim Jaebeom and his corporate to join the merry but private gathering on the 24th. With realization, a laughter bubbled up in Jinyoung taking him by surprise. He had just been invited to an event he was planning himself by his own client, that had offered to tale him home after threatening to throw him out and calling the police.

This would surely be an interesting Christmas season.

**Fin.**


End file.
